Past kiss
by KillersPsychoLove
Summary: Tsuna is in Primo's time! And he wants go home , but don't know how to get back. And Giotto tries to make Tsuna fall in love with him. G27 Rated M for blood, violence, smut in later chapters.


_**Author words: Hellow Everyone! ~ :33 It's my first time to write a fic x,x Even my english writing isn't really good ^^''**_  
_**So pleas don't hate it so much c: OMG i really gonna write it O3O. So let's begin~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tsuna sitting on his bed and drinking the glass of water and sudennly he disappeared.

The brunette is really scared, he didn't know where he is. But he knew that he's in really big house. 'HIEEE! Where i am?!' Tsuna said in his mind.  
He walking in the hall quietly that no one saw opened doors and hearing really strange sounds from that room. He came more closer to the  
room to listen what is those sound when he came near room the sound's was like 'Moaning?' Tsuna thought. The brunette peeked a little what's going on in the  
room, he saw sexy blond with messy hair like his and he had really has beautiful face and he sudennly saw a 'NAKED WOMAN' Tsuna thought, and hide before  
he got captured by them. He wanted to peek again , he stared at the man like he would know him , after staring at blond he knew who is it. even he's started  
to sream in his mind 'HIEEE! I'M IN PRIMO'S TIME! What should i do now?!' Then Tsuna looked at the Primo again and his heart started beating really fast.  
'Eh? why my heart beating so fast?' Tsuna thought. Primo saws the brunette who was staring at him , "Hmm, so what this little cute thing doing here?" Primo  
said with a smile, brunette blushed 'SHIT! he saw me' Tsuna said in his mind, he was about to run , but some mafia's men captured him and dragged him in the room  
where was the Primo and added guns to the Tsuna's head. The mafia's men was abou to shot the brunette, but Primo ordered not to looked at Primo with relief.  
"Primo-sama , we should kill him, he disturbed you!" the one mafia's man said. The blond give a death glare to the man. Man was really shocked when he saw Primo's  
death glare, the man thought he will die. "Do you really want to kill this little boy?" Primo asked and touched the brunette's cheek and Tsuna blushed a little  
The man shaked his head , "Good, little boy what's your name?" Primoasked the brunette.  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi,but friends call me Tsuna, Primo-sama" Tsunayoshi said and bowed a little to Primo. Primo smiled "No need to bow me, My name is Giotto" Giotto said.  
"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Giotto-sama" Tsuna said quickly. "It's okay, Tsunayoshi. And call me just Giotto" Giotto said with a smile , Tsuna just nodded.  
"So Tsunayoshi what are you doing in this big place?" Giotto asked Tsuna. Tsuna trying to ignor the question, he didn't wanted to respond question, he even didn't know how to  
respond to it. "Tsunayoshi" Giotto said. Tsuna jumped "y-yes?" Tsuna answered trembeling. Primo just smiled. Tsuna tried to answer his question, but Giotto stopped him.  
"It's okay no need answer now" Giotto said. Tsuna just nodded. Tsuna forgot there was a woman behind Giotto's back. "Giotto , kill the brat and we will continue what we started"  
the naked woman said. Giotto looks at her angrily "Shut up your mouth, slut!" Giotto said with angry voice, even Tsuna Shocked by it. Giotto looks at brunette "Sorry, Tsunayoshi"  
Giotto said and smiled to Tsuna. Tsuna blushed. The woman looked at brunette angrily, Giotto saw her face was mad. Giotto stood up and hugged the brunette. Tsuna was blushing really hard.  
"Are you jealous , baby? i got something more cuter than you are?" Giotto said and Kissed Tsuna. Tsuna's mind was all black. PRIMO WAS KISSING HIM!. Brunette can't believe he had his first kiss  
with PRIMO! Giotto smiled to Tsuna an looked at naked woman "I don't need you anymore" Giotto said to the naked woman. Giotto tie Tsuna's eyes and hands with scarf. "Um...What's going on?"  
Tsuna asked. Giotto smiled at Tsuna "Nothing, my sweet love".Giotto leaves the room with Tsuna and goes to the car where is in outside. Mafia's man opens the door and let's Giotto and Tsuna in the car.  
Giott grabs Tsuna's hand and makes brunette sit near him and felt that Giotto stroking Tsuna's head and Tsuna fell asleep.


End file.
